Guljeneraid Reanimate
Guljeneraid Reanimate is a combo reanimate deck type. Details It revolves around the unique reanimate capabilities of Necrodragon Guljeneraid. As this card only needs one of our 'Dragons' to be destroyed to be revived from grave as well as some sort of 'Dragon' having started to appear in every civilization, the said deck gave a lot of options and varieties to the gameplay. Because of such unconditional ability to come back to into the battle zone directly from your graveyard if any of your dragons are destroyed at any point during the duel, it had nonetheless brewed a huge variety of decks. Some of which are as follows: *By using cards like Dandy Eggplant or Emergency Typhoon; Necrodragon Guljeneraid can be sent to graveyard directly and then easily revived by using Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo, Heavy, Dragon God or Necrodragon Zekira. *By boosting your mana after sending Necrodragon Guljeneraid as well as many other creatures with "come into play" abilities to your graveyard and later reviving them by summoning Babelginus, Demonic Dragon and destroying it to revive two creatures at once; and then to attack with your just revived creatures if sporting Magmadragon Jagalzor, Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar or similar creatures while fulfilling the Turbo Rush requirements by breaking the opponents shields with earlier summoned creatures like Dandy Eggplant or Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist. *By running Supernova DEATH Dragerion along with some Mana Accelerationing and then mana evolving him on up to 3 Guljeneraids. When attacking with DEATH after making sure that you have at least 1 dragon alongside him with power 9000 or less so that their destruction simultaneously leads to revival of those Guljeneraids sent to your graveyard in order to invoke the former's Meteorburn ability. *By using Necrodragon End of the World or Terminator, End of the Future to send your entire deck to your graveyard except certain 3 or 5 cards. Which can likely be Babelginus, Demonic Dragon on top of the deck and also running Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal to give all of those Dragons Speed Attacker. It can also be good to run several Trueking Viola Sonata in the deck to get several free triple breakers who if any of your dragons are destroyed can give you some free shields, which in turn tempts one to run several Necrodragon Odol Needles as shield triggers to make sure a perfect lock. *In a Necrodragon Bazradyuda deck, to discard to keep former in battle zone and if out of cards his probable destruction leading to those discarded Guljeneraids to be revived. *In a Romanov Guljeneraid deck, to put the Guljeneraids in your graveyard and later reviving them if any of your Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye are destroyed. *In an Eureka Program deck to revive at least one of Guljeneraids and using Program on him to bring out Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman and sacrificing Rekuta Ainis for Zabi Mira effect to spam Volg Thunders. Aftermath As mentioned earlier, this deck type was very loved by players because of Guljeneraids special reanimation effect as well as him having the Double Breaker ability. But, so as not to make the card extremely unbalanced it included "Whenever one of your Dragons other than Necrodragon Guljeneraid is destroyed". Which, obviously refuted the continuous cycle of destruction and revival of one of those already in Battle zone with another in Graveyard, similar to Babelginus, Demonic Dragon. Along with that, this creatures English translation saying "if this creature is in your graveyard, you may return this creature to the battle zone" has also created some controversy in players around the world, asking as 'Does it need to be in the battle zone first in order to be revived later?' which in turn was answered by Takara Tomy rulings as "it doesnt". Among the said playstyles using this deck, the one mentioned first tends to be weak in late game, or rather, is weak in raw power as the main strategy revolves around sending Guljeneraid to the graveyard and then reviving him quickly. While if the duel is extended ahead 5th turn the deck becomes unreliable because of less removal. While this problem can be eliminated in certain ways, how to regard the deck rests solely on its construction. Recommended cards Dmx11-47.jpg|Necrodragon Guljeneraid|link=Necrodragon Guljeneraid Dmx14-57.jpg|Babelginus, Demonic Dragon|link=Babelginus, Demonic Dragon Dmx10-10.jpg|Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo|link=Necrodragon Abayo Shabayo Category:Deck Type